a familiar face
by saavik8
Summary: A familiar face greeted him, it was the face that had haunted his dreams, the face he had hoped he would never have to see again.
1. Prologue

Disclamer: I do not own criminal minds or any of its creations, if I did would I really be posting my stuff on this site, also if i owned criminal minds I would have written in a character to be Reids girlfriend and then would have demanded that cbs cast me for the part. ;P

also this is my first fanfic so please be kind and no flames...

happy reading

**

* * *

**

**:.:.:.:.://!.!\\:.:.:.:.:**

* * *

It was midnight and Spencer Reid was fitfully sleeping in his room. Tossing and turning Reid tried to get away from what was chasing him but he never could it was always the same; it had been for the past 12 years and it haunted him every night. Suddenly a blooding curdling scream shattered the silence of the night.

Reid woke up with a start, his heart pounding; he had heard a scream. Almost instantaneously his FBI instincts took over. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his gun. "Dammit" he swore under his breath; the scream had sounded close. He ran out the door and down the hall clearing each passageway of his apartment building as he got to it. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned around. A familiar face greeted him, it was the face that had haunted his dreams, the face he had hoped he would never have to see again. "Y-you" he stuttered, as the man forcefully grabbed him "How did you find me here?"

"I am glad to see you too Dr. Reid, but I am afraid you have a dept to pay"

"N-no I did that along time ago, please don't"

"You haven't changed a bit Spencer, still the timid little mouse you always were". Reid saw the man take out a syringe and bottle and his eyes widened; he knew what was in the bottle. Slowly the man filled the syringe with a clear liquid as he spoke to Spencer in simpering voice "but don't worry, it will all be over soon".

Spencer struggled to get away but the other man was too strong, he felt the pinprick of a needle in his arm and the world went black.

* * *

okay I am really sorry this chapter is soooo short but i came back from school and this was all I could get done before dinner and other stuff. I would have written more before posting but I wanted to make myself feel better by having something up

please review but no flames this is my first cm fanfic

saavik


	2. Chapter 1

Hey the second chappie is up YAY anyway please R&R if you do I will give you a vitural hug and cookies.

Now on to the story

* * *

It was two am when a very tired Hotchner, stumbled out of bed muttering to himself. He hadn't been able to sleep and Haley was at her sister's with his son. It was his niece's birthday this weekend but he had too much paperwork from the last case piled up so he had opted to stay in Quantico while his wife and son went to the party. 

Getting a robe on Hotch stumbled into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He sighed in deeply as the wonderful aroma wafted through the air. As he was pouring the coffee into a cup his cell rang; it was Gideon. He nested the phone between his shoulder and head.

"Hotch, get down here." Gideon spoke before Hotch even had a chance to say hello.

"Why, what happened", an uneasy feeling growing in his stomach; Gideon rarely sounded this worried.

"Someone's kidnapped Reid".

Hotch froze, the only thing jarring him back to reality was the sound of his coffee cup crashing against the ground. The hot liquid lapping over his feet, he stood there shell-shocked. Finally he was able to mutter "I-I'll be right there".

The conference room, BAU, 2:30 am

Morgan was the first person to reach the office other then Gideon, he bolted through the doors. His mind was racing furiously, wondering what sort of bastard would kidnap Reid. Throwing his stuff down onto a chair he feverishly started to spurt out questions.

"When did this happen, Gideon? Do we have any leads? How long has he been missing?"

"Around midnight, in Reid's apartment building"

"That was two hours ago, WE only find out NOW" shouted Morgan.

"There was a scream heard around midnight in Reid's building, someone heard it and called the cops, they did a search and found out that Reid was missing."

"But how do they know he was not just a club or at the library or something?"

"They found evidence that says otherwise"

"Dammit, when are the others getting here?"

"Soon, I called as soon as I found out"

They heard the elevator ping and saw a very tired Hotch and JJ run out. A couple seconds later a dishevelled Garcia, stumbled out and collapsed into her chair in her office. Normally she would not have been required to come but it was not a normal case; Reid had been kidnapped and that was incentive enough to wake up at 2 am.

"Garcia can you get us all some coffee please." Mumbled Hotch, he knew they all needed the caffeine if they were going to solve this as fast as they could.

JJ spoke, "Okay Gideon, we're all here, fill us in".

"Around midnight in Reid's apartment building, there was a scream and some people called the police. They did a search and found that Reid was missing though he had not been seen leaving. Also they found a body in the lobby, a note was written in blood next to it. They also found Reid's gun in the hallway"

A collective gasp was uttered by the group.

"p-please tell me that body was not Reid" stammered JJ

"Don't worry, it wasn't, they haven't identified the body yet but CSI's are down there now."

"Then what did the note say?" inquired Morgan, "did it talk about Reid?"

"Unfortunately it did. It said "REID, SUUS CAEDES EST TUUS VITIUSUS"". His cell rang "Gideon here, thank-you" he closed his cell. "That was the CSI's, they have identified the body, it is of a Ms. Rachel Jones. She was shot twice but the shots were not the cause of death, in fact they were post mortem"

"Man that guy is sick, what was the cause of death then?"

"Poisoning, but from an unknown substance, it was a mixture of several different chemicals. Death was instantaneous."

* * *

Reid slowly started to wake up, his surroundings blurry. Questions started to cross his mind; in the first place he had no idea where he was. As he struggled to think memories of the night started to appear; his gun had been knocked out of his hand; he had felt the needle enter his arm and then the world had gone black. It didn't make sense though; he could have sworn that he had known what was in that bottle. But he must have been wrong because he was alive now, or was he dead and just gone to hell.

"I suppose you are wondering why you are not dead now. Aren't you Dr. Reid?" a voice spoke from behind him. Reid stayed silent; he didn't want to talk to the man at the moment.

"ANSWER ME, you FOOL" the man took out a large leather whip. "Or don't you remember what happens to boys that disobey?" He lashed out with the whip, beating Spencer till he was bleeding and barely conscious.

"That will teach you a lesson, you bloody boy" and with a final kick the man walked out, leaving Spencer to suffer in peace.

* * *

Thankyou to anyone that is still reading this is my first CM fanfic so don't be too harsh please 8) 

also there was a bit of latin in the middle I hope that I translated it correctly but I am just starting to take latin in school so i am a bit shaky. If I get atleast 3 reviews I will post the latin trans up next chappie

happy reading


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples who are still reading my story I was soooo happy to get those reviews cries from happyness anyway the latin is in the story and I hope it is not toooo bad (I didn't bother to do that whole nomitive accusitive case thing (please don't tell my latin teacher)) Anyway if you went on an internet translator you would get a different trans because internet latin translators really suck (appoligies to owners of internet latin translators)**

**So enough of me rambling now on to the story****

* * *

**

**The Bull Pen 5 Am.**

"Garcia, have you got any leads on Rachel Jones yet?" shouted Morgan from another room.

"Of course Honey, did you honestly think I couldn't find anything? Look at this Ms. Rachel Jones was a widower of Mr. Steve Jones and has one child, Miss. Sarah Jones. Rachel was the head librarian at the main branch of the New York library. Hey this is interesting her daughter, Sarah is 25 and has a PhD in psychoanalysis specializing in psychological disorders.

"So there is another Reid-like person out in the world"

"That's the gist of it sweetheart"

"Thanks doll you're one in a million"

"No prob. My gorgeous profiler"

Morgan flipped up his cell phone and clicked the speed dial button for Gideon.

"Gideon we got something"

"Great I will be there in a sec"

Soon they were all settled around the conference table; Gideon was the first to speak.

"Morgan you said you got something, well what is it."

"Well, Rachel Jones is a widower and has one child named Sarah; who is 25 incredibly smart and has a PhD in psychological disorders. Rachel's husband died when Sarah was only seven."

Hotch spoke, "So the unsub killed the mother of someone who is like Reid, that doesn't get us very far. Did we even find out what that note meant or even what language it was in?"

"Well the note was in Latin" replied Garcia, "and though it was a little hard to find a good translator on the internet I managed to translate it to the best of my ability. It basically said 'Reid, her murder is your fault.' The interesting thing though is that after my beloved internet failed me for the first time in my life I had to consult a professor in Latin and Roman History. He said that whoever wrote it could speak Latin very well and had obviously studied it hard and perhaps was even fluent in it."

"So, he's probably a historian or a professor in Roman History" Said Gideon.

There was a pause in the room; no one could figure out what to say next. Finally Hotch broke the silence.

"Lets bring Sarah in; we should try to find out as much as we can from her, also she might need protection if the unsub strikes again."

Everyone murmured in agreement and Garcia started to search for where Sarah lived after a couple of moments of her grumbling and typing she managed to find her home address and phone number.

"Got it" she excitedly shouted.

"Morgan and I will go get Sarah, Garcia try to dig up anything else you can, JJ try to hold off the press for now."

* * *

Reid looked around at the dismal surroundings as his head started to clear. He could tell he was in a cell; probably in a basement as he could see allot of pipes and a furnace. It was cold and damp with the only light trickling through a small window. Unfortunately not much light came from the window, only really enough for him to see a few inches around him. Silently he cursed; he hated the dark and the choking, feeling that came with it.

He did a quick exam of himself; making sure that nothing was seriously injured. He found he had a bad cut on his arm that would be infected soon if it was not treated and slightly twisted ankle. 'I guess that I was given a sedative' he thought. 'If I had been given that solution I would have been dead long before now'.

A hatch opened through the door and a tray with a plate and a glass on it was promptly pushed into the small cell. Reid examined the tray; the plate seemed to be filled a gray mush that looked very much like paper pulp the glass was filled with water that had an acrid sulphur smell. He groaned at the thought of having to eat the gunk that had been pushed in front of him; he didn't want to eat it but he knew what would happen if he didn't. The man who was had captured him was very volatile, he had been every since the incident.

* * *

**Please review 8) please please i need the happyness (I have almost run out of it)**

**please review anyway didn't everyone love last weeks episode of cm. Tomorrow is a NEW episode author leaps for joy and huggles spencer plushie **

REVIEW...i don't know where you live :P


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Criminal Minds is not mine...if it was i would not be writing here, I would be in hollywood being rich...:P**

**A/N** YAY I am not dead, and i apolgise for not updating in what seems like eons but i have a reason...I have been sooooooo busy that i havn't even had time to write (pathetic isn't it?) soo heres the deal if you want to flame me on my non-updatyness then i can't argue but please don't flame me on my writing form. You can give constructive critism if you want. Thanks for bothering to read

saavik

* * *

Reid carefully swallowed the mush that had been shoved into his cell. It tasted like a mixture of rotten eggs and old cabbage. Trying in vain to get rid of the taste he gulped down the sulphuric water only finding his throat to burn. He coughed and clawed at his throat in an attempt to stop the pain. Once again he found himself studying his surroundings, he was definitely in a basement, most likely in the country because of the water quality. Suddenly a sharp pain stabbed through his back; he turned around to see his eyes reflected in the blade of a long knife.

"Have a pleasant dinner Dr. Reid?" a voice spoke from the shadows, causing shivers to run down Reid's spine. "I do hope you are, you will need your strength for later"

"What do you want with me?" Reid finally managed to say, his sore throat causing his voice to sound husky and strained. "It was an accident; I never meant it to happen"

"oh I would believe that a lot more if I didn't know you as well as I do my dear doctor. Oh yes I know you, perhaps even better than you know yourself. And right now I know you are terrified, terrified and desperate. So desperate to protect the only person you love, the only person you have ever really cared about.

Reid's eyes widened as he lunged at the man, kicking and screaming. His arms clawing at the chains trying desperately to hurt the man that caused him pain. Suddenly he cried out in agony and felt a warm liquid running down his back. He glanced down at the floor and saw a pool of blood forming at his feet. He looked around to see the long knife sliding down his back.

"Feel better Dr. Reid? I believe that acupuncture can cure any ill, now I realise that I am a neophyte but still the effects should be around the same." He laughed at the pain of the younger man; allowing the knife to fall to the ground. Reid grimaced and tried to keep from crying out again as he knew that it would only cause more pain. 'If I just stay silent he will eventually get bored and leave' Reid mused, 'even a lion will eventually get bored with playing with its prey.'

"You know Dr. Reid, you and I are very much the same; we are both geniuses in our respective fields. We are both loyal to our respective partners and both would give our life to save them. You would seek revenge on anyone who hurt your loved one; using any means necessary; legal or not." The man's voice was rising and now he was almost shouting.

"You took her, YOU _TOOK her! When she was in her prime years of life! You know that it was poison; YOU KNEW IT!"_

The man grabbed Reid and shook him; causing more blood to flow from his wounds. Reid bit his tongue to keep from yelling and upsetting the man more. Finally he couldn't take the abuse anymore and started to scream.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT SOMEONE SWITCHED THE VIALS. I DIDN'T KNOW! IF I HAD I WOULD HAVE STOPPED THE EXPIREMENT. WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT I AM; A MONSTER! I AM NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON. I HELP SAVE PEOPLE, NOT KILL THEM. "

The man was taken aback; he had never seen Reid like this. After stalking him for 6 years he had never quite seen him this mad or desperate. He gave an evil grin; his plan was working better then he had dares't hope. However he did feel a twinge of compassion as he looked into his eyes and saw the conviction of which the man was speaking with. But he remembered that as an abused child and a profiler he would have to mask and change his emotions so that soon the compassion was filled with glee for the fact that Spencer reacting so well to the torture. Soon he would have the young man's life and soul in the palm of his hand; to mould into whatever shape he wanted. Just another week and Spencer would be all his; to do what he pleased with.

The man took opened a case and carefully took out one the bottles; he then selected a needle. He slowly filled the needle with a slightly opaque liquid. Again Reid guessed what was in the bottle, he started to squirm to get away; but the attempt was in vain. Soon the needle had been expertly inserted into his arm and the liquid injected into his blood stream. Reid's eyes rolled back in his head as he fell limply onto the ground.

* * *

Sarah Jones was sitting in her favourite easy chair reading a book that her boyfriend has given to her. She was relaxing after a long week; she was finishing her another degree and trying to keep up with her night job. She needed the rest and was more then ready to take it. She had hoped that she would be able to get together with her boyfriend this weekend but she hadn't been able to reach him. 'Oh well' she thought, 'it is good to have a bit of time all to yourself every now and then'. Just then the doorbell rang.

"FBI, ma'am open up", Morgan shouted through the door.

"Coming, please don't break down the door."

Morgan chuckled, she sounded like she was quite character. Suddenly the door was sung open and a young woman appeared at the door. She was of a slight build and had dark brown hair with what appeared to be highlights of purple and turquoise. Her green eyes glimmered in the light and she was clutching a laptop in her arms.

"okaaaay, what's up?" she asked, she glanced between Hotch and Morgan.

"Ma'am I am SSA Hotch and this is SA Morgan." Hotch said politely, he looked down to see a pair of high black boots with fishnets and a ragged jean skirt and a tight tee-shirt that said "Let's invade this planet that's 70 covered in the stuff that kills us!". He tried to stifle a laugh but failed.

"Ahh yes the shirt, I thought it was funny and bought it on a whim." Sarah laughed she loved the reaction she got when she wore things like that.

"Ma'am we were wondering if you can come down to our office with us, we have a few questions" asked Morgan.

"Sure, just give me a sec I have to remove something from a Bunsen burner. Please step inside" she ran off into the house.

Cautiously Morgan and Hotch stepped inside the house and were somewhat taken back. Although from the outside the apartment looked very small, inside it was the size of a large bungalow. Morgan laughed at the decor of the house; one part of it was completely covered in overflowing bookshelves. On the wall was a poster of the dewy decimal system. Another room was filled with scientific equipment and Sarah was carefully cooling the contents of one of the test tubes.

"This looks like it could have been Reid's house" Morgan murmured to Hotch, "Complete with a crazy science loving girlfriend, if Reid could ever get a girlfriend that is"

"Morgan, focus" Hotch hissed.

Suddenly there was an explosion and then the whine of a fan could be heard. Morgan and Hotch started to run into the lab when Sarah calmly walked out and a door slammed shut and sealed off the lab.

"Don't worry about that" she quickly said as she waved her hand at the smoke filled room. "It was just a slight oversight upon my part; I was hurrying too much and accidently set off a chain reaction. But don't worry the room is sealed and the suction fans will soon clear out the smoke and then leave the room with a nice lavender scent; completely natural of course."

Morgan just looked at her and finally Hotch broke the silence.

"How big is this house, I mean that looked like very expensive equipment?"

"Oh yeah it is but when my great-grandfather died he left most of his fortune to me as well as this apartment building complex that he owned. I simply decided to take over one of the floors and redo to suit my tastes. The rest of the building I still rent out to people to get some extra income."

"You don't work?" asked Morgan.

"Well, I will occasionally be asked to give lectures at various universities but nothing steady. On the other hand I have no need to have a steady job and enjoy studying in my time."

"I see, well are you ready to go now?" inquired Hotch

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

Well thanks for reading hopefully another chapter will be up soon

please review

saavik


End file.
